Chance
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Ichigo on a date together with Rukia, the characters does not belong to me, I own nothing, not even Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Chance

**Chance  
Chapter 1: hate that I love you ****  
**Ichigo Kurosaki hated himself for saying yes to Rukia to go out for a date. She had read in her new book that dating was very usual and romantic, and wanted to try it. And since Ichigo was nearby, he turned out to be the lucky one. Even though he had never experienced that a girl had asked him out, and was surprised over the fact that Rukia asked him to do something that she didn't know much about. And the dark haired girl had read about what kind of meals that they served, and what dishes that was the best. And she looked like she was a teenager like all the others, while in reality; the dark haired woman was around 150 years old. And Ichigo was only 15, it wasn't even a age gap, it was a problem, but it didn't surprise him, Rukia was up to anything lately.

Searching for hollows wasn't the only thing the soul reaper woman had been interested in lately, she had moaned about that Ichigo needed a break, a vacation or something. And she wanted to join him.

"she's going to be so pissed if I am late" he groaned and started to run to the place where he had planned to meet her. Rukia was there already, and gave him a sarcastic look.

"you're late!" she smirked as she saw him, and crossed her arms and glared at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he knew that he was late; she didn't need to tell him.

"I'm not late, you're the problem, and you came here damn early!" she laughed sarcastically and looked up at the clear, blue cloud free heaven. The shorter woman sighed and shook her head. None of this interested her so far. Ichigo had waited for one of her sarcastic comments, but instead she said something else.

"whatever" his eyes widened; only 'whatever?' she wasn't going to start a fight or at least say something to defend herself?

"what?" Ichigo wanted her to explain, what she meant, but she wanted to go on and really start this thing. It was at the middle of the day in Karakura Town, but still he felt a drowsy blanket filling up his head. A car drove past them, and stopped as it waited for the green light. The driver had his radio on, and played Aqua - Barbie girl. Rukia's mouth felt open, and then her mouth turned into a huge grin. Ichigo sighed, but Rukia didn't bother to hear it.

"oh, my God! I love that song!" Rukia cheered, and he sighed louder, that song was old, it wasn't so cool as it had been in the start, but then again it seemed like that song would never disappear, it would take years, but it would still be there. "Let's dance!" Rukia added and grabbed his arms and swung them from side to side, he tried to protest, but then she slapped him gently on his palm, and continued to dance.

"Rukia, it's a car radio!" Ichigo protested, but the smaller woman laughed and continued her dance with him. "It's not a disco!" he added. "Normal people dosen't dance to car radios', they would rather go to a private place and dance instead."

"Well, I'm not normal, and I've read in a book that dancing is good for people, it makes them happy!" she laughed and leaded him, even though she knew that the guys was supposed to lead, but he didn't do anything so she had to take over his role.

"it dosen't make me happy! Gee, Rukia! I don't even like dancing!" Ichigo yelled, and tried desperately to pull his arms out of her grip. Damn, she was strong to be a girl; he couldn't even manage to get his own arms back. The boy nearly jumped when he felt her hips slamming into his own as she swung them around. And the grin on her face annoyed him; it was like she had her time of her life, while he suffered.

"it's never too late to try it, right? And you got one life, enjoy it as long as you can!" it took a time before her reply came, since she was too busy with leading him and singing him around and around, if she kept it up, she would make him sick.

"Rukia…" the low protest didn't stop her, and she continued.

"Don't protest! Just find the rhythm, and continue to dance, swing me around Ichigo!" her order was harsh, and she knew what she wanted. The smaller woman didn't even care if the other people around them glared, or started to laugh at them, but Ichigo had a rumor at school to take care of. The boy hissed as he felt her slamming into him again, and blushed as a girl from his class took pictures of him and Rukia dancing together. How long could the song possible last?

"WHAT?" he managed to stop her for awhile, and grabbed his hands back and out of her grip. Ichigo's eyes widened and tried to flee, but Rukia caught him again and held his hands in a iron grip again. He nearly turned pissed off as the woman in front of himself started to jump up and down at the same spot, while she hold his hands. He knew that she wanted him to do the same as he did, but she could just dream on!

"Swing me around!" she repeated while she was jumping up and down, and Ichigo shook his head and tried to get away from her, but without luck.

"Why?!" the protest was louder this time.

"because that's called dancing! Now, do it!" she yelled and held him tighter, and it was harder for him to get away, but she had the same, irritated smirk on her face.

"No!" he tried to pull his back again, but didn't success this time either.

"Come on!" she screamed louder and had control over his arms again. Rukia pinched him as he refused to follow her orders, and Ichigo jumped at the spot again.

"AU! Don't pinch me!" He screamed and finally got his arms back, and the car continued to drive down the road, to his own relief. And the music was gone too know, but Rukia wasn't done with him.

"then do as you're told, swing me!"

_**Authors note:  
I do not own the characters or bleach, and I'll continue the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chance

**Chance  
Chapter 2:  
Love hurts**  
Rukia stared at Ichigo with annoyed eyes, if he refused to listen to her, she would just make him listen. She had her methods, for sure.

"You heard me!" The woman replied and glared at the 15 year old boy in front of her. What really disappointed her, was the way he was dressed, this was supposed to be a romantic date, not a funeral. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and the only thing that wasn't black, was his orange hair.

"Fine, you want me to swing you?" he knew how much she enjoyed going him on his nerves, and tried to cool himself down, but right at the moment he couldn't. He was tired of the hustle and bustle, and all she wanted him to be was the perfect date.

"Yes!" Ichigo pulled himself together and swung Rukia as hard as he could. She hit the wall with a loud bam, and Ichigo's eyes suddenly became worried, but he didn't worry anymore when Rukia rose up again from the ground with a huge grin on her face. The boy with the orange hair looked confused at her and she bit her lower lip, she wanted to revenge herself, she just didn't quite know how she should do it yet. "Are you all right?" he wondered, and the smaller woman nodded, nor that he really cared.

"Never felt well, why do you care? You've never cared much before, Ichigo!" she replied fast, hands crossed under her breasts. Both of her brows rose, and Ichigo sighed a little, he just hoped she hadn't hit her head or something. All she wanted to do now was get back at Ichigo's place. Rukia was tired of being outside.

Rukia gazed into the Television, amazed by the fact that the pictures were actually moving, and they were in Colours. She had no idea that the program she was watching was soap opera; it was not that she didn't like it. She found it perfect, and touching, especially with the background music. Ichigo's brows rose, he had never liked soap operas, he found the whole thing false and cliché.

"That box is amazing!" she muttered and crossed her arms, and glanced at Ichigo once and awhile.  
Ichigo shook his head and stopped next to her chair and rolled his eyes.

"That 'box' is a TV! And man… Rukia, I hate soap operas!" Ichigo complained, but she ignored him and continued to watch the program, her eyes widened a little, she hadn't read any books about TV or soap operas yet. But she sure had heard the word opera before; she turned to Ichigo with a grin on her lips and smirked.

"It's an opera?" maybe this opera was about cleaning, since it was soap and opera in one sentence, maybe they washed their dishes or something, while they sang? But in that case, where the heck was the soprano voice? No one sang in this opera, and no one washed their dishes. "They cut out the singing parts?" she wondered, and Ichigo sighed and shook his own head.

"It's a stupid romance thing… Love isn't like they show on Televisions… it's false!" Rukia's eyes narrowed as she chewed on a chocolate cookie.

"It's not stupid, its heart breaking! That boy breaks up with that girl without a proper reason!" Rukia protested, and Ichigo wondered if she had hit her head too hard.

"that 'boy' is following the script, he's an actor, and the girl is an actress, it's all an act" he explained, and Rukia stuck her tongue out. Ichigo ignored her and stared at the TV for a moment himself.

"It seems pretty real… I don't think it's an act! She seems so hurt, so heart broken…" Rukia murmured and looked at Ichigo with widened eyes. Ichigo shook his head and crossed his arms.

"that's life" He cut her off and sat himself in one of the chairs next to her.

"what an ass whole!" she exclaimed and he looked at her with a confused look.

"Me?" he screamed, and she shook her head and held her hands up in defence, Kon come ut from nowhere and sat himself in front of the TV.

"No, that guy in that box." She murmured, no one had spotted Kon before he said something himself.

"Yeah, its heart breaking" he cocked his head to one side and watched the program; Ichigo spotted him and lifted him up from the floor. Kon started to fight in his arms, "But I want to watch too!" Kon yelled and tried to get himself out of Ichigo's firm grip, and then Kon gazed at Rukia.

"You won't get the point anyway!" Ichigo murmured, and Kon snorted, Kon shook Rukia's arm trying to get a response out of her.

"But I want to watch too! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiaaaaaa! How mean!" he screamed and Ichigo lot go of him. He climbed up at the table next to her and shook her arm harder.

"Get lost!" Ichigo murmured and Rukia tried to ignore them, but she couldn't. And Kon started to cry.

"Rukia!" Kon continued, shook her arm harder, and Ichigo frowned.

"Go away, Kon!" Ichigo tried, but Kon had no ideas about giving up. Rukia tried to shook Kon off, but without luck.

"I want to watch, Rukia!" he repeated, his tears dripped and his nose ran.

"Kon go-" Rukia cut him off, rose from her chair and crossed her arms and stared at the orange haired boy in front of her.

"Stop, right now! Let Kon watch if he wants to, and stop interfering! And stop being so mean Ichigo!" a huge grin covered Kon's face and he sat himself down in Rukia's lap. He clung to her and murmured.

"Thanks Rukia…" he buried his face into her arm and sighed.

"Boy o boy, you like him?" Ichigo wondered, pointed at Kon and shook his head. Rukia smirked as one of the hottest TV stars entered the screen.

"yeah, that guy's pretty handsome!" she murmured and referred to the TV star, not Kon. Kon's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Aw, thanks Rukia." Kon hugged her tight and smiled, and she stared surprised down at him.

"Get off me, Kon!" She warned him, but he clung tighter and buried his face down into her lap.

"I love you too!" Kon murmured into her lap and sighed.

"Kon" she sighed and smacked him off, he landed on the floor and looked disappointed at her. that had nothing to do with love at all.

"Look, I bet my little sisters, and my dad, will be home anytime now… Kon… you better hide if you don't want to end up in someone's tea party."

"There's a tea party? Will there be cake? Is Orihime invited?" Kon wondered and Ichigo shook his head.

_Authors note:  
Chapter 2 is done… I own nothing. I'll try to upload chapter 3 as soon as I can____ Hope you enjoy. I do not own the characters. _


End file.
